


Rook's Heat

by BipolarMolar



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: Rook is an Omega, disguised as a Beta. When he's kidnapped by one of the Seeds and left with no suppressants to help him, he falls victim to his heat. Luckily, there's an Alpha to help him.





	Rook's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for years. And I've never written for Far Cry 5 and never written Alpha Beta Omega dynamics so please be kind! I rushed this out so there's bound to be mistakes, but if you spot a doozie, let me know and I'll fix it. This is porn without plot, just an exercise to get me into writing for FC5. Enjoy!

How long has he been here? Trapped in a cage, with only water and bowls of a suspicious meat he’d tried not to think about. His biggest and most immediate problem was survival, but after a few days of nothing more threatening than having to listen to Jacob pontificate about wolf culture, he turned his mind to more pressing matters. His suppressants. Or lack thereof.

The medication he took back home was excellent. Small white, nondescript pills he took that not only stopped his natural Omega urges, but cancelled out his pheromones too. Anybody, be they Alpha, Beta or Omega would smell him and assume he was a Beta. And now he was trapped like a rat in a cage with no suppressants, no weapons. No hope.

It’s been too long. He thrashed on the floor of his cage, stretching his limbs out as if that would kill the ache in his bones. His breathing heavy, he rolled onto all fours, his hands clammy on the dusty ground. He was all too aware of the way the back of his pants stuck to his skin, wet with slick. Once he was fully in heat, he’d be producing so much natural lubricant, it would be impossible to hide it from his captors. But he’d be too far gone by then, anyway. He could imagine the strong Omega pheromones overpowering the artificial Beta scent produced by the suppressants. Jacob, Pratt and everybody else would know the truth soon enough.

He was restless. Roiling on the ground, grabbing the bars of the cage, his belt, running his hands over his body, the bars and belt buckle too cold, and his skin too hot for his hands. His body possessed by a desperate, manic energy, he wanted to pace but he couldn’t even stand in this space. Not that his legs would have been strong enough to hold him anyway.

The ache in his arms was bad but the ache deep inside was even worse. He could squeeze his shoulders to rub his legs to alleviate the pressure, but that throbbing inside him was something he had to try and ignore. Occasionally, lost in his heat, he’d catch snatches of conversations or smells of the Peggies or their victims, the bland, barely-there scent of Betas. He wouldn’t have been to pick up on the smells of Alphas, Betas or Omegas when the suppressants were running through his system. The fact that he could pick up on these now, meant the suppressants were completely out of his system.  And that made him vulnerable.

 

 

Everywhere ached, everywhere needed to be touched. He grabbed the bars so hard his knuckles shone white, to stop his traitorous hands from grabbing at his own body.

He could hear voices through the haze of his heat.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Sir, he’s in heat.”

“Heat? Get him out of there.”

“Sir?”

“NOW!”

Then the cage door was opening and hands were reaching for him. But they were Beta hands and he was barely aware of them. He let himself be pulled from the cell, his boots dragging on the ground and his limbs flailing.

His nose twitched. An Alpha scent poured into the air. Musky, with a meaty undercurrent, it made him think of sleeping outdoors, the lush scent of foliage and river water, intersperse with mud and the stink of wildlife.

He felt his body moving, being passed to someone much stronger than the Peggie who was holding him. The Alpha scent was stronger now, so strong and powerful he breathed deeply, taking in great lungfuls of it, like it could fill him up from the inside out.

He cracked his eyes open, his blurred vision seeing a ginger beard and scarred face. Shit. Of course, Jacob was an Alpha. How the fuck could he be anything else?

“I’ll bring him back later. Don’t disturb us.”

The swaying motion that rocked his body, told him Jacob was carrying him bridal style upstairs. He was so aware of everything the man did, his boots on the stairs, his dog tag glinting as it hung around his neck, the rough scratch of his beard on the side of Rook’s face. The scent came strongly from his beard and Rook nuzzled it, hating himself for doing it but needing more.

“Easy, Omega. Plenty more where that came from.” Jacob chuckled, shifting Rook’s weight in his arms.

He was dumped on a bed, his arms fanning out and his legs falling open. He cracked his eyes open, seeing Jacob unbuttoning his shirt. Scrabbling back on the covers, Rook tried to sit up.

“So, Omega, then? Kept that quiet, didn’t you? I ‘spose I would too, if I were you. You’re strong for an Omega, I’ll give you that. Been driving us crazy, trying to find ways to contain you.”

Jacob crossed over to the bed, although he didn’t sit. He braced his arms on the foot, looking down at Rook. Beneath the scars and beard was something close to a smile. “I thought they were weak. Omegas. But look at you. You’re still fighting your instincts.”

“I’m not going to fuck you.” Rook ground out.

“Fair enough. I’m not going to force you. Tell you what, when you feel ready for this-” He grabbed Rook’s hand and brought it to his crotch. The hard bulge made Rook’s body tremble, but he let his hand stay limp and after a few seconds, Jacob let go and it flopped back down on the bed. “When you’re up for it, you just call me.”

 

 

The hours dragged slowly. He wasn’t restrained, the only thing that kept him pinned to the bed was the heaviness of his limbs. He kept shivering but if anything, he was too hot. It was with much wriggling and sweating that he managed to unbutton his shirt, spread both sides open to let the air touch his chest. He bucked his hips, forcing his fingers into the waistbands of his pants and underwear, yanking them down with difficultly. The cool air felt wonderful on his burning flesh, the slickness sliding out of him and cooling on the covers.

Sweat trickled down his back as he writhed on the bed, trying different positions to stop the ache. His hands clamped down his backside, squeezing his cheeks as if he could push the ache back inside. His hands were quickly soaked in lube, so it was no effort to push one finger inside himself. It slid in easily, too thin and inconsequential to provide any relief, lubricant trickled out of him all the same. The dam was open and the only thing that could give him the full feeling he needed was a thick Alpha cock. He added another finger hurriedly, scissoring them together to give the illusion of girth inside him. It was useless. How was he supposed to relax and make it through the rest of his heat when he fancied he could still feel the heat of Jacob’s crotch on his hand.

He hoisted himself up on all fours, adding his ring finger to the tight hole, and began to fuck himself on them. He was so hopelessly empty inside, his fingers pushing in as deep as they could but unable to make any impact. Oh god, if Jacob was here, he could fuck him right. He could make him full. It hurt so much, fuck, his arm was tired, his hand was aching and he was so fucking loose around his fingers, how long would this heat last? Hours? Days? Jacob, evil bastard with those strong hands and that suffocating Alpha stink could mount him and fill him and breed them and-

“Jacob!” he wailed. He didn’t want to know what punishment would befall him for asking for help, being weak. “JACOB!”

He faintly heard rushing feet, lighter than Jacob’s slow, steady stomp and _of course,_ there was a Peggie stationed outside the room.

He didn’t have the time or inclination to cover up, or at least stop fingerfucking himself. He was too far gone. The door flew open and Jacob strode in, slamming it behind him.

Rook turned his head and almost sobbed in relief.

“You called, Rook?”

“Fuck…fuck…”

“Hm?”

“Fuck me…please,” he whimpered.

“If you insist.” Jacob said, and began stripping efficiently.

Rook turned away, hearing the swoosh of clothing hitting the floor, but then a hand was gripping his wrist, gently pulling his fingers out of himself. “No need for that.” Jacob muttered, and he settled himself behind Rook.

Thank god he didn’t mess around. He felt Jacob shift, positioning himself and guiding his cock in, and then a snap of his hips and he was in. At once, he felt the difference, the thick head pushing in, wider than his fingers, in a smooth, decisive push. His body scrambled to accommodate the length and he spread his legs wider.

“Come on, you can take it.” Jacob muttered into his hair.

Jacob lifted Rook’s hips and started to pound in earnest. Rook keened, burying his face in the pillows, as Jacob slammed into him. An Alpha, what his body was crying out for. His cock, unattended and so hard it hurt, dragged against the blankets and he shuddered, but then a rough, callused hand was gripping him, pulling at his shaft in long tugs. He sputtered, arching into the hand, so full of sensation, full of cock and drowning in the potent scent of a rutting Alpha.

Jacob came before him, with one final hard thrust and a grunt, his cock immediately swelling into a knot as his spunk exploded inside Rook. His hand sped up its movements, rough and impatient on Rook’s cock until Rook was collapsing on the bed, a solid wave of pleasure slamming into him.

He couldn’t moved off the bed if he’d wanted to. Trapped under Jacob’s body, crammed with the Alpha’s knot, and dog-tired.

“So…am I still a prisoner?”

“We’ll discuss that tomorrow. Now shut up and go to sleep. You need it.”

Exhausted but sated, sleep came easily for Rook, the reassuring weight of the Alpha on him.


End file.
